Fate is a basic bicth
by Cats killed the Unicorns
Summary: Leah and Pauls are together foe a while. Sue is a bitch, And was a really bad mother for Leah, she did things that no mother should do for a child, she ran away after Harry died, But now she's back. And Leah is finally happy, will she drawn her down again? OOC M because contains rape.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is a little sick, so enjoy.

* * *

I walked into the house. The house that made my heart ache for so much time… actually, for only 7 months, Well It looked like a year.

But I'm happy now. After Paul imprinted on me, and after I accepted the imprint. Which took a lot of time by the way, I finally was happy again.

But now… I had to face something I was avoiding for a long time, someone I was avoiding, I'd have to see the person who made my childhood a sick nightmare, a sick and secret nightmare.

I was in the living room now, I had that letter on my left hand, the devil's letter. No, I think I'd be happier if it was from the devil, but it was from my mother. Well, maybe it was from the devil.

The letter said:

_Dear Leah_

_I hope you've held your shit together while I was gone. I really hope your brother is okay, or at least, alive. I also hope you're okay. Well, I know you may not be happy with the news I'm about to tell you, but I'm coming home._

_Love, Sue._

Hum, it's a interesting letter. And it can change so much. Seth has always loved her, and he still does, I really don't know why, but he does. And I see how sad he gets when I say I'm glad she ran away, so for my brother's sake, I'll pretend I like her.

But there was Paul, we are so happy, I don't think I can hide this from him, he always ask me why I don't like my own mother. I just tell him I'll tell him when I'm ready. He just give me that look of I-know-you-won't.

I walked to Paul when he took my hand, as he always does. We didn't need to say anything. He saw the letter on my hand, but he knew I was going to tell him after the pack meeting, so he just ignored it.

_Now that everybody is here_ Sam looked at me as like he was saying I was late. Fuck him. _I'm going straight to the point, we haven't had a problem with vampires for months now, and we are in good sheets with the Cullen, so I don't think there's need to us go on patrolling in pairs anymore. If we go one each time, we would stay less time phased and would have more time for other thinks, school, for example_ He looked at the twins, they aren't actually twins, but you now, they are for us._ Who vote for patrolling alone?

Every wolf in the room raised their hands, so Sam looked at the council

_Well, We have a pair number here, so is better us to stay out of this, since Sue isn't back yet_ Said Billy.

_About that_ I said, And they all looked at me _I just got this letter, and it's from Sue, she doesn't say when or why, but she's coming back.

I handed the letter to Billy and he handed to Quill senior.

_What a nice letter of her_ Quill senior said. Wow, was he being ironic? That's new. _Do you want to decide this when she arrives or now?_ He said to Sam

_What do you think about what I proposed?

Billy and Quill looked at each other, and Quill said:

_We think it's Ok, If the Cullen smell something they can warn us. I think it's safe.

_So it's the end of the meeting_ Sam said with a smile_ But It's such a beautiful day, let's go to the beach to have some fun, I think we deserve this.

The pack cheered, the whole pack but Seth and I, he was just looking at me, a little angry.

They all walked out of the living room, I told Paul to go with them, I was going to talk to Seth before.

When he was out, Seth said:

_Wow, Leah. That's so nice of you. Getting a letter from our mother and don't even tell me.

Billy wheeled to me, after my father died, he was the only one who knew my secret.

_I just got it. I was leaving home and I saw it on the mail box,_ I said, defensively_ for that reason I was late. Look Seth, you should be happy, I know how much you like her, and you are just wasting your time by being angry.

_ You're right._ He said, but I think he just didn't want to argue now. _Let's go to the beach now.

He said walking to the door. Suddenly I felt s squeeze in my hand, It was Billy.

_Be strong, girl. I know you won't let it take you down again.

I just nodded, I don't think I could answer this.

I just went to the beach.

The day on the beach was great, we spent the day playing, swimming, talking, laughing and bullying Embry. This was the best part.

We got home when it was already dark, Seth, Paul and me. They both sat on the couch, not leaving room for me. So I sat on Paul's lap. We laughed when Seth groaned

_I'm happy that you guys are in love and stuff, but please can you not touch each other when I'm around. Or in the next room.

Oh, so he heard last night

_Sorry bro, but I don't think I can promise that.

Paul said kissing my neck and holding me tight.

Seth groaned again.

_ I'm going to sleep

_Don't you want dinner? _I asked, I was like a mother, I always had to make sure he eat, sleep, do his homework…

_I don't think I could eat after what I saw. _He screamed from upstairs

Humf, Teenagers.

Paul stopped kissing me and said

_So, about your mother. Are you okay with her coming back?

_I don't know. I think I'll have to be. _I said like it wasn't a big deal. But he knew it was.

_What happened between you too anyway?

_I don't want to talk about this okay? All I can say to you now is that something happened, something really fucked up, and I feel ashamed and scared when I have to talk about this. So I'll tell you when I'm ready.

He already knew this speech very well. I always say that, every time he asks me that question.

* * *

So do you want me to update? It will be a very dark fanfic. But it will be lovely at the same time. I've already wrote so much. If you want me to update R&R. Any opinions? sugestions? Just let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I got 4 reviews for the 1st chapter! Yey! For a LeahxPaul fic this is Ok. I guess. Well, It was ready anyway, so I decides to post. I'll will post a new chapter every Saturday.

Patrolling alone was Ok. Like, there's no one inside my mind, there's no one to have perverts thoughts about their imprints, no one asking question like: "Why are all the women crazy" "It wasn't disgusting, why would she think it was disgusting?". Yeah, patrolling alone was pretty nice idea. When Quill phased, we talked for a while, then I said goodbye and phased back to human.

I was walking home when I saw two girls on the beach, and thaks to the wolf gene, I heard one whispered to the other: "Really? That's the girl all the guys think is hot? She's just creepy! Coming out of the woods, with no shoes on, looking like crap… She scares me"

Haha, that was funny, even funnier because I knew they all had a crush on Paul. No one has a crush on Paul and doesn't get kicked in the ass.

I suddenly looked at them, making sure I flipped my long hair when I did it, bitch, I'm fabulous. And they ran away, really, RAN AWAY.

Ok, there's something I didn't tell you, beside the "mommy" thing. The bomb is… I'm a witch. Yeah,I know it may sound a little weird, but it's true. It started at the moment the Cullen arrived on Forks, I was in the kitchen making an omelet, then the last thing I remember is that I was In the middle of the woods, soaked on blood, with a knife buried on the roots of the tree. It's weird, but I knew what was going on. That tree was my life now, the reflex of my life in witchcraft. If something ever happened to this tree, I was going to suffer as well. And vice versa

When I phased for the first time, Sam asked me about that, he had seen me around that tree, doing some "stuff", stuff that involves blood, fire and, eventually, dead animals if I was hurry and wanted to finish fast. When I told him what it meant, he got in a state of shock. When we finally phased back, he made me see the council. And they gave me some answers:

_ "She's the witch of this age." Quill sr. said. Seeing our faces of doubt, he explained: "Every age of wolves has a witch, to know when something is about to happened, so we can prepare to fight. Sometimes, they say what we have to do for reach the victory. They are really useful and really dangerous as well."_

_Sam looked at me, I could say he was worried, just by the way he looked at me._

"_What do you mean by dangerous?" He asked to Quill, but he was still looking at me, like I could explode at anytime._

"_By the time you must've figured out we aren't the only tribe who has werewolves for protection." Sam and I looked surprised. him, because of the news. I, because he didn't know. "So she's not the only witch. She's the only female wolf, but not the only witch" Did he really had to say this word so many times? "sometimes, a tribe tried to kidnap a witch of another, because she was more powerful." He made a pause and looked at me "Well, our witch can turn into a giant wolf by will, I would say that's powerful."_

So… not everyone in the reservation knew that, but, there were rumors. Rumors like: "Leah got so pissed when Sam and Emily started dating, that she threw a spell on Emily so she would be deformed". I actually though this was funny, but no one else did. They all said: "Oh Leah, you need therapy" or "You are psycho"

But the thing is, I'm the only girl in the pack, But I'm also the fasted, the hottest and the most powerful. So yeah, I was okay with this.

When I got home, I didn't call for Seth, he was with his girlfriend, and Paul was at work, so I thought I was alone. I thought.

There were suitcases at the ground, and a beer opened at the dinner table. I got pretty mad when I saw this. I didn't alloy booze or drugs in this house since Sue ran… Oh, Sue.

She got out of the bathroom, and when she saw me, she smiled and ran with open arms, I almost got out of her way, but when I looked back, there was nobody there, the hug was for me.

She hugged me, and I didn't hug her back. She let go of me.

_That's how you greet your mother?

Mother? Bitch.

_Let's make it clear. You have no right of being here. When you and dad got divorce, he kept the house, and when he_ I made a little pause before saying this_ Died, the house passed to me. So you are here because of Seth, he deserves thinking his mother is a decent human being. But I was thinking about letting you stay on the street.

_Oh, Lee. _She said smiling_ We are so much alike.

And for the first time for months, I lost control, I ran to the woods and phased.

Quill nearly jumped when he saw my thoughts.

"Shit, Leah. What the fuck you are doing here" And then he saw my mother in my thoughts, and what she has said to me. "Oh, I'm almost finishing patrolling anyway. Do you want me to get you some clothes? You can go to my house then, if you don't want to go home"

I didn't answer, but he knew I'd say yes for both of his proposes. So he just ran to my house.

When he came back, he put the clothes on the ground and turned around for me to phase back and get dressed. And we went to his house, and spent the afternoon eating his mother's pie and watching TV.

When it got dark, we heard knocks on the door. When Quill answered, Paul walked in.

_Hey Quill, have you seen Leah? I'm looking here since I got out of the workshop. _Then he saw me _Well that's pretty nice, had a good day going out with no phone and no warning?

He asked, I knew he was worried because he thought I was passed out on the woods near a dead deer like the last time (I'll tell you later)

_Sorry, I didn't want you to be worried.

When I said that, Paul smiled and kissed my cheek. Quill was smiling like a fool.

_I think I'll never get use to this. You both in love, kissing, hugging, that's so cute! I just fell like taking a picture…

_Stop being a pussy.

Paul and I said at the same time. Quill made a pain face like we had slapped him.

_Come, I'll take you home.

Paul said. I said bye to Quill and Paul punched his arm. Boys.

_So, when I got to your house, I saw Sue, in there._ He was looking at me like I'd broke down any minute, like I was made of glass._ Are you Ok? You can sleep at my house if you want.

We already were on my door when he said it.

_Ok, I'll just get some clothes…

I couldn't finish, Sue opened the door, she had a guy by her side.

_Leah, darling, do you remember Frank. _When she saw the horror on my face she added. _Of course you remember, how could you forget?

That was it, I ran to the woods, again. I was almost phasing, but I stopped myself. Now it was Sam's patrolling, I don't know if I could hide my thoughts. So I just breathed deep a couple of times. Keeping my cool was way easier when I felt Paul's arms around me. When he started to kiss the top of my head I realized I was crying.

He took me to his house, and put me into his bed, he held me, and then, I was asleep.

PAUL'S POV

I don't know what that bitch did to my girl. But I was going to found out. Leah didn't want to tell me, whatever. I was gonna to ask the only one who knew, Billy Back.

I made sure she was sleeping before getting out of the bed. I made my way to the the door. And wrote her I note.

Shit, whatever happened, was serious. She never cried, never. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid, like, killing Sue, or something.

When I got to the Black's house, I didn't knock, I just opened the door and got in.

_What the hell, man! _Jacob yelled _You're not on you fucking house.

_I need to talk to Billy _I turned aroud and saw Billy on his wheelchair, staring at me. _I need to know what happened between Leah and Sue. Today, Leah was devastated, I've never seen her like that.

Billy looked a little worried. He has always loved Leah like she was his own daughter.

_Sit down Paul, I'll tell you what happened. _He turned to Jacob _You should excuse us.

_I'm not leaven. I'm her alpha. If anything can affect my pack, I want to know.

I got pissed of by this. Leah would kill me.

_I don't care If you're listening or not. As long as I know what happend.

Billy started to talk, and my heart drowned a little with every word of his.

Soooo… What do you thing. Do you wanna know what happened? So R&R.


End file.
